The Chronicles of Hugo
by Tiptype
Summary: FIXED The life and adventures of Hugo Granger-Weasley and his family and friends. Will include other character arcs and pairings, Albus/Scorpius, and we'll see who else hits it off. I've tried to include as much canon as possible, but when it comes to it, I may pursue a happier story than Cursed Child.


p class="p1"span class="s1" There was a sharp whistle and a thick cloud of steam spilled out across the arched ceiling with a emhiss /emas the train prepared for its journeyem. B/emut, loud as this was, it was almost lost in the din of the crowd of families bustling around the train platform. A hundred owls screeching, a hundred cats yowling, the occasional croak of a toad. A hundred sets of parents wishing their children goodbye, while those same children ignored them to call out to friends they hadn't seen in months. The clatter of luggage-cart wheels and thumping of trunks being tossed into the train. Platform Nine and Three-Quarters was always loud, especially at the start of a new class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Set a little ways apart from the rest of the crowd was a family that stood out not only due to the sheer number of them, but also due to the fact that nine out of ten of them sported bright red hair. The many Weasleys had assembled themselves to send their children off to another year at Hogwarts, this year was the first time that each of the Weasley siblings had at least one child attending the school, and many were seeing off a second, a crowd of excitable new students peppering their older cousins with questions about the school that they had surely used before./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Is it true that Peeves kills one first year ever year, is that true?", asked Rose, excitedly./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Is the Defense position still cursed? What if the professor is is secretly a dark wizard!", said Lucy, who wouldn't start this year, but was still concerned for her cousins./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Mama says zat ze food may leave something to be desired, although, I suppose zis may be expected…", sniffed Louis, he and his sister Dominique would be transferring from Beauxbatons now that his parents had moved back to Britain./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" A little ways away, Harry Potter knelt down to whisper something to his younger son, assuring him that he would be able to choose his house if he really wanted to. His wife, Ginny, stood with the rest of the family, holding their daughter Lily's hand, but keeping an eye on her husband and younger son. Lily pulled at her mothers hand, desperate to run about the platform and cause chaos, but Ginny knew better than to let that happen./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" On the other side of divider, two of the smaller redheads stood huddled together, Rose Weasley and her little brother, Hugo. The little boy was clinging to his sister's waist, a few tears slipping down his cheeks as she ran her fingers through his hair./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Come on now, Hugo, I'll be back for holidays, and I'll write youspan class="Apple-converted-space" /spanonce a week…", said Rose, softly, but one her face there was a clear desire to get this over with. She loved her little brother, but they'd been over this before./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Every day.", protested the boy, balling his fists up in his sister's class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Twice a week, I'll go no higher,' said Rose, sternly, but with much affection. Hugo nodded into her chest and allowed himself to be detached from his sister, his nose runny from crying. Rose began to dig through her bag and pulled out a large, rectangular package, wrapped in brown paper and twine, the corners perfectly creased and the bow impeccable./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "There's a good boy, Hugo. Now, take this, so you'll have something to write me about. Mum gave it to me last year, and now I think you should have it. No, don't open it yet."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" The boy looked at the package in his hands curiously; it was heavy. he was certain it was a book. Rose pulled out a handkerchief and wiped her brother's nose with it. I need to get going now, I still have to say bye tp Mum and Dad."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Rose pulled her little brother into one last hug, squeezing him so tight that he almost couldn't breath, but when she let go it felt as though he were losing something. She kissed him on the forehead, then turned away, walking over to where their parents stood with the rest of their family, calling, "I'll write, and see you over the holidays", over her shoulder./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Hugo stood alone by the divider, watching his sister walk away, his expression blank…until his cousin Lily, who had apparently escaped her mother, grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him off into the crowd./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie", said Ron Weasley, crouching down and tussling his daughter's hair, his eyes running over a small, blonde family across the platform./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Ron!" chastised his wife, Hermione Granger, although she struggled to hide a small smile at the class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Don't worry Dad, I'm sure I will," said Rose, who had inherited both her mother's brains and her fathers temperament, and both of their competitive nature. Her eyes were bright with excitement and she was already glancing around the crowd, looking for those who would be suitable enough to become her new friends./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Ron beamed down at her, then he set about helping her and her cousins load their trunks onto the train, before being down to gather her up in a bear hug, burying his face in her bushy red curls. Rose struggled to pull away, embarrassed by her father's public display of affection. Finally, she wriggled free, stumbling backwards into her mother, who pulled her into her arms next. This, Rose gave into, her mother was less emabarassiung than her father./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Hermione held her daughter close to her for a long moment before backing up, her hands still on the young girl's shoulders and took a good, long look at her. Rose bounced from one foot to the other, eager to get onto the train. "C'mon, Mum, I want to get going already."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "I'm getting a good look at you first, next time I see you you'll be a real witch,' replied Hermione, to which Rose blushed. "Alright, off you go then."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Hermione lightly kissed her daughter's forehead, and then spun her round and pushed her gently towards the train. For just a moment she saw in front of her the little girl that had needed her to brush her hair for her, and it was hard for her to let the girl go. Rose bolted across the platform and hopped onto the scarlet steam engine, which sounded its whistle again, as if beckoning the last of the students onboard. Hermione leaned into the side of her husband with a sigh./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Do you think she'll be alright?", asked Ron nervously./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Of course she will. She's our daughter."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Ron laughed and then smiled at his wife for a moment before cupping her face in his hands and planting a kiss on her lips. He pulled away and said, "I suppose this is the last moment of peace we'll have for a while isn't it?"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Now Hermione laughed, "Ispan class="Apple-converted-space" /spansuppose so, yes."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Now Ron and Hermione were joined by Harry and Ginny, who came striding towards them, James and Albus successfully loaded onto the train. Harry embraced both of them before asking, "Rosie got off alright, then?"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Couldn't wait to get away," replied Ron./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Wish I could say the same about Albus…"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" As the two men chatted, Ginny Weasley embraced Hermione, saying, "Lily was so upset that she couldn't go with them. I was reminded so much of myself but I don't remember being that young! I think she andspan class="Apple-converted-space" /spanHugo have gone off to talk to the others through the windows of the train."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Well, at least she's excited to go, other than missing Rosie, I don't think Hugo is at all interested in heading off to school," Hermione said, laughing. "I'm a little worried, really, he's s dependent on Ron and I. I'm a little surprised he ran off with Lily, honestly."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Ginny nodded, knowingly, "I think Lily dragged him off if we're being completely honest. But he's just a little boy, and there's still two years before those two head off to Hogwarts. And even then, they'll have a castle full of cousins there to take care of them."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Hermione nodded, still a little unsure. She was quiet for a moment, thinking, when suddenly her train of thought was interrupted by her husband throwing his arm around her shoulder and saying loudly, "C'mon, 'Mione, let's tell them already, I'm fit to burst here."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Ginny and Harry looked at them quizzically as Ron was nearly bouncing with excitement, Hermione smiled at the other couple before saying, "Well it's still early, but… I've been asked to run for Minister."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Ginny clapped her hands over her mouth to keep from squealing while Harry yelled, "Really!?"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Several people in the crowd turned to lookout the group for a moment before turning away. Most of the students had boarded the train by now. Hermione held a finger to her lips and hushed the man, "Keep it quiet, it hasn't been announced yet, but yes, I will be running. I have most of the Wizengamot's support as well, since the only other one who's announced their candidacy is old Davey Fleshing, and when he ran against Kingsley last time he lost by a landslide, so he's not really much of an opponent. Of course, I can't count him out completely…"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Ginny grabbed her friend by the hands and looked her right in the eyes saying "You have to let me have this story."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Ron laughed, "You write sports, Gin, I hardly think this would end up on your page."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Well, I'm trying to move into front page and if I come in with this copy I'm sure to get it. Please, Hermione, you have to let me."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Hermione grinned at this response, "Of course, I'll let you, but you have to let me proof read it first…"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "No can do, that'd be a breach of my journalistic integrity!"cried Ginny, with false indignation. "I can't have you look over the article announcing you candidacy!"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" The group laughed and talked excitedly about what the next year would bring what with getting Hermione ready to campaign. They were interrupted by a final, high pitched whistle and another cloud of steam as the engine began to chug its way out of the station. The parents all turned to wave to their children, who were hanging out the windows waving a final goodbye to their families, Ron and Hermione spotted Rose's bright red mane billowing behind her as she leaned out the window and flailed both her arms enthusiastically at the two of them. They also saw a small black haired girl chasing after the train, dragging an even smaller red haired boy behind her./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" The adults watched the Hogwarts Express go, waving to their children as their children waved back at them. Each of the adults felt a tiny ping of jealousy, oh to be young again, and at Hogwarts. But mostly, they felt proud and excited for their children. Even know some of them were composing letters in their heads, or in Hermione's case, she had a first draft on her desk at home./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Soon the train was gone and the crowd was slowly beginning to make their way out into Muggle London, and the two couples were approached by their remaining children. Lily immediately began complaining that she was ready to go to Hogwarts and how ridiculous it was that Professor McGonagall had responded to her letters and told her to simply 'be patient'./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Hermione felt a tug on her robes and looked down to see Hugo, whose face was nearly as bright a red as his hair after chasing the train with Lily. She smiled at him, "What is it, love?"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Can we go now? Rosie's gone and it's loud here. I wantspan class="Apple-converted-space" /spanto go home and read my book."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" At this, Ron, Harry, and Ginny all laughed. the little boy was so like Hermione it was incredible. He was easily the brightest child in the family, although he was far more timid than his mother had ever been. Hermione glanced disapprovingly at them all, then looked back down to her son, "Of course sweetheart, why don't we go home and I'll make some lunch."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Hugo made a face of disgust and Ron scoffed, "You make lunch? Don't worry bud, I'll take care of it."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Hermione began to protest, but her heart wasn't in it. She'd never gotten very good at domestic tasks, and in their years since Hogwarts Ron had mastered them, especially since he had retired from the Aurors and started working at the joke shop, he was often home more than she was. Although he teased her for her lack of domestic ability, Ron enjoyed taking care of his family, and Hermione took enormous comfort in the knowledge that he was there to look after their children and would always be there for her after a long day at the Ministry./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" The family, now with one less child, bid goodbye to Harry and Ginny, who were struggling to drag Lily from the platform. They waved goodbye to Ron's brothers, each of whom were there with their own families, seeing off their own children. They had plans to all meet for dinner later at the Burrow later tonight, and even now Ron's mother was preparing their own start of term feast. Ron and Hermione each took one of Hugo's hands and made their way through the station and out into the parking lot, where Ron had capably parked their brand new car. They piled into the black compact, Ron making sure to check his mirrors as he pulled out and onto the road. He had taken to many Muggle things, like driving, quite well, after they had moved into the outskirts of Muggle London several years earlier, since Hermione had wanted to be closer to her aging parents. Living outside of any major wizarding communities had allowed for them to have things like electronics, and Ron's parent's came to visit often as well, his father was fascinated by all things Muggle. Grandma Molly wasn't so interested in the 'telly-whatsit', but she was always happy to visit her favorite daughter-in-law, and although she'd never admit it, favorite grandson./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" One part of driving Ron still hadn't grown accustomed to, however, was the traffic. He grumbled and complained the entire way through London, while Hermione did her best to calm her down from the passenger's seat. Hugo sat quietly in the back, unwrapping the paper package in his lap that his sister had given him and revealing a thick, old book with a leather cover. He knew it would be a book. Hugo traced his fingers over the swirling gold leaf that spelled out the title and sighed to himself, em"Hogwarts: A History"./em/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Hugo's eyes watered a bit at the idea of a year without Rose around to keep him company. Rose was his older sister, but also his best friend. Rose had always taken him everywhere with her, she would go to the park or a friends house and he would toddle along behind her like a puppy. Other people made Hugo uncomfortable, and even among his own family he found it hard to interact with anyone other than his parents and his sister. Lily would drag him around with her, but that wasn't really up to him. He didn't know what he would do now without Rose./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Tears came to his eyes and he sniffled. Hermione turned around, "What's wrong, Hugo?"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Nothing", he mumbled, quietly./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "You know, you'll see her over Christmas," said Ron, guessing correctly at what was wrong and reaching up to angle the mirror so he could see his son. "And I'm sure she'll send you a letter as soon as she's settled."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Really?", asked the small boy, looking up at his father, his eyes almost hidden behind the strands of curly red hair that hung around his face. "She promised she would write me twice a week."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Well, I'm sure she'll keep her promise as long as you write her back," said Hermione, smiling at the boy. "Why don't you get started on a letter to her tonight? That way she'll be able to get it before classes begin."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Hugo visibly perked up at the prospect, whether it was the idea of writing with his sister or the idea of having a pen pal, nobody could say. The child bounced happily in the backseat, his parents sitting happily in the front. Ron drove confidently towards home while Hermione laid her hand on his forearm fondly, and kept on eye on her son in the mirror. Ron was so good at reading him and dealing with him. She was so used to Ron being tone deaf with the people around him, yet he was so in tune with their children. Meanwhile she dealt with people for a living, but so often felt lost with her own children. She loved them, but the way their minds worked was a mystery to her./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" They continued driving for a while, Hermione tuned into a wizarding radio station with a tap of her wand on the dashboard. She may have been raised a muggle, but after decades in the wizarding world she was out of touch with muggle music. At the moment though, no music was playing. A radio show host was talking about the upcoming election next year and speculating as to whom would throw their hats in the ring. Ron smirked at her knowingly. Hermione felt her stomach flip, both nervous and excited./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Soon Ron was pulling into their driveway and the family was heading inside to have lunch, the little boy running excitedly ahead of his parents. None of them knew what the coming year would bring, but they were all excited to see what happened./span/p 


End file.
